Basil, the Great Mouse Detective 2
by Raygirl13
Summary: It's been 8 years since Ratigan's death, but the story hasn't finished yet. Basil will meet Olivia again, now older, who will end up being someone really special to him. And they will go through the most important case of their lifes. BxO! R&R please!
1. Memories from the past

19 August 2009

Author's note: Raygirl13 speaking! Well, many people has asked me to translate the fanfic to english. I couldn't do it cause I'm too busy, but now I have recieved help from Heaven! hehe! Well, not exactly heaven, but an angel called EagleBlaze (from Deviant Art) that offered me her help. I really appreciate it, dear, and I know we can do a great job on this!

I just hope you too, the readers, will appreciate the effort of both of us (though I'm only the corrector in this part). Thank you and enjoy!

Down here are some previous notes.

* * *

Title:  Basil, The Great Mouse Detective 2

Author: Raygirl13

Chapters: 20

Status: In process

Rating: T

Language: Spanish [original]

Translator: EagleBlaze954

Site Used to Translate: Spanishdict (dot) com

Small corrections: Raygirl13

* * *

Raygirl13's Authors Note:

Esther Quesada Galvez - July 1, 2006. (This was written in the original spanish, but EB has translated too as the original message).

Hello, I am Raygirl13 and this is my second fanfic on the web. My previous story was about Timon, from The Lion King of Disney. This time I will not move away from the Disney saga, but I am going to put myself in the story of Basil, The Great Mouse Detective. This is a character that I have a special love for, although this story has parts that I don't recommend to minors. I promise I'll try to make it as interesting as I can. Some of you already know me and you shall know which is my writing style.

This will give you a brief initial summary:

_It has been eight years since the death of Ratigan. The lives of the main characters have found eachothers, but everything has changed a bit…Basil receives an unexpected visit that will completely turn his life around, while a conspiracy in the shadows, will threat to destroy it. Their lifes depend on an important decision. Someone will have to suffer the same destiny as the dead genius of London did. _

Without further ado, I hope that you will enjoy the fanfic. Believe me, I do, writing each chapter fills me with great satisfaction. XD

* * *

_**Chapter 1: Memories from the Past**_

Dawson was sitting in the armchair next to Basil, reading the newspaper. The framed piece of newspaper hanged above the fireplace. The dust had accumulated on the sides, over the years, although Mrs. Judson had always been responsible enough to keep it fairly clean.

Dawson left the newspaper to the side and went directly to contemplate the paper.

"Oh my, how time goes by " Dawson murmured to himself. "Today is the day before that night. It's been eight years, but still I remember like it was yesterday"

Basil said nothing and continued to quietly smoking his pipe.

"Yes," continued Dawson, "thanks to that, you and I met."

"And you also met your beloved wife."

Mrs. Judson entered the dinning room with a tray of muffins with cheese, a teapot and a couple of cups.

"Yes, that is right…" Dawson said as he smiled while he remembered that night.

_And when Basil and him had been finally left alone and Dawson had tried to say goodbye to him, there was a knock on the door. Upon opening it, Dawson found face to face with a beautiful woman, distressed by the disappearance of a valuable ring of emeralds that used to be on the third finger of her right hand, according to Basil who had just finished deducing that. With that case, Basil and Dawson ended up becoming friends. _

_However, after a couple of years, the same woman came to see them again but for another issue that was more catastrophic: Apparently, her husband had been murdered in cold blood by an unknown madman…and, as it tends to happen with these cases, the perpetrator was, of course, the butler of the house, a man who had proved to be a former convict of the world's most famous prison. _

_After all of that, Miss Helen Hamilton and Dr. Dawson had come to know each other so well that they had managed to fall in love with each other. _

_A year later, Dawson married to Miss Helen and they wemt to live together in a very beautiful house which was very spacious, therefore leaving the shelter of Baker Street. However, whenever it was possible, Dawson went to visit Basil as he had done in the old days. _

_And that evening was precisely what he had done. He had gone to visit 221 ½ Baker Street. _

"By the way," Mrs. Judson said, shaking Dawson out of his thoughts. "How is Mrs. Dawson?"

"Well, she is doing fine, thanks." He replied, taking a cheese crumpet from the tray, "it has given me a lot of respect for you."

"Thank you, give her mine too." After saying this, Mrs. Judson returned to the kitchen with a radiant smile.

"She's always so kind." Dawson commented. He took his cup of tea, and he sat back down in his chair and directed a look at Basil. "Do you think that you are going to spend the rest of your life in loneliness? I believe that there is still a women for you."

"Unlike you, my dear friend" Basil interrupted him leaving his pipe on the small coffee table. "I prefer to have my mind fresh and clear without distractions."

"What do you mean?" Dawson asked, since he found himself to be bothered with that comment.

"I mean, and please do not be offended by this, " He added tactfully, "but it seems that marriage is not made for me. Love hinders the brain processes, stupefies it, and keeps the mind in a trance. It produces confusions and seriously alters the self-control, by playing with the emotions and feelings of a person. A detective of my level and class cannot be permitted to afford such setbacks, do you understand? That is why I prefer to stay in the shadow of love, all alone, and avoiding unnecessary relationships. "

Dawson was silenced for a moment while he had tried to decipher as to what Basil had said to him. But a few seconds later, he had his mouth open to reply to him. However, his words were silenced again by the sound of the buzzer.

"Hmmm, I did not expect any more visits tonight than you, my dear Doctor." Basil made a face and dropped back into his chair with some boredom. "Perhaps it is a client. Please, would you be so kind to go opening the door, my friend?"

"Yes" Dawson replied but still retained with the desires to retort him for the previous comment, but he kept himself contained and was kind enough to open the door.

Opposite to him, a huge hat was covering the head and did not let him see the eyes of a young woman that was dressed in blue, beige-pinked skin.

"Sorry, " She began to say with a delicate and feminine voice. "Are you Mr. Dawson?"

"Yes, I am" The Doctor was amazed to see that beautiful figure, which he couldn't remember had met before. Nevertheless, something told him that this young woman was very familiar. "What… do you need, miss?"

"I am seeking Mr. Basil, the Detective."

"Yes, of course. Please, come in. He is in the dinning-room." Dawson did not stop watching at her when she entered the house with a slow and elegant step.

He advanced her and entered the dinning-room, by going directly to Basil.

"There's someone her who asks for you," He whispered to him in a low voice.

Basil left his pipe again and reluctantly got up to.

"Well, well, well to whom do I have the honor to receive this..." Suddenly, when turning the view towards the young woman, the words were stuck in his throat barely managing to leave the phrase hanging in the air. "time?" The last word left him as a whisper.

"You are Mr. Basil, are you not?" She said. He said nothing, and was completely paralyzed, mesmerized, with his eyes wide opened as if he had seen a ghost. "It's been a long time, right?" She smiled. "You and the Doctor have not changed a bit." Seeing that he neither answered, she smiled and spoke with a sweet and innocent voice. "Perhaps... you do not remember me?"

Basil swallowed and let the air in his lungs go out.

"Miss…Miss…..Flaversham?"

She laughed and the head rose so that they could see her face and the eyes that were crystal clear aquamarine.

"I've noticed, you already know how to spell my surname."

"O...Olivia?" Dawson was surprised so much that he did not realize that the cup of tea he currently had been holding had slipped out of his hands and hade smashed onto the floor, breaking into pieces.


	2. A girl's smile

Title:  Basil, The Great Mouse Detective 2

Author: Raygirl13

Chapters: 20

Status: In process

Rating: T

Language: Spanish [original]

Translator: EagleBlaze954

Small corrections: Raygirl13

* * *

Raygirl13 Author's note:

Well, it seems that the first chapter was a success! We have recieved about 6 reviews the first week! I couldn't be much proud! I want to thank all the readers to keep it up and also EagleBlaze for her super wonderful work!

Here's the second chapter, as poromised. We hope you will enjoy it as much as we did writting and translating it. Thank you!

Chapter 3 will come out as soon as possible.

* * *

_**Chapter 2: A Girl's Smile**_

Olivia Flaversham was sitting on the couch, holding the china cup delicately between her fingers, and the plate was sitting on her skirt.

Mrs. Judson was by her side, speaking with enthusiasm.

Dawson and Basil were sitting in their respective seats. Him, with an elbow on the leg and the back of his hand covering his mouth.

"I'm so glad that you're here again, my dear," Mrs. Judson said, "this house needed a bit of cheerfulness in it. "

"It is very kind of you," Olivia smiled. "but I think that you already cheer it up with such delicious desserts."

"Ah, you're an angel, my dear," Said the woman. Olivia blushed. "and to think that you were such a little girl when I first met you….."

"Yes, I was 11 years old then."

"And how old are you now, my dear?"

"Nineteen."

"Oh, and you're a woman. And have you managed to found yourself a suitor?"

Olivia looked at Basil a little suspiciously, and smiled to herself when he turned his head to avoid her eyes.

"Not... for the moment." She said with a soft voice.

"Oh, that's just a shame. " Mrs. Judson puffed with disappointment. "Oh well, you'll find it sooner or later. There are many acceptable men in London. Now " She got up and took the tray with the empty dishes. "Excuse me, I have to clean all of this. I come back in a moment.

"Oh, no! It's that late?" Dawson got up suddenly looking at the pocket watch in his hand. " I had promised my wife that I would accompany her to collect some books at the library!" He looked at Olivia and then at Basil. "Sorry, I must leave."

"Do not worry, we will take care of it."

"Anyway, I am very glad to see you, Olivia. I hope to meet you again sometime soon."

"I promise, Doctor Dawson." She smiled.

"Goodbye, my dear." He took her hand and kissed it gently, careful enough not to hurt her fingers.

"Go with God, Doctor." Answered Basil.

Dawson said goodbye to Mrs. Judson from the dinning room and tapped his hat looking at Basil before opening the door and rush out.

Basil and Olivia remained standing a few seconds in silence, until she took the word and collected her broad-brimmed hat from the clothes stand.

"Well, I should be leaving as well. The car is waiting for me and my father will be probably worried about me." She tied the noose of the picture hat and looked at Basil with a smile. "I am really glad to see you. I also hope we will see each other again very soon."

Basil nodded with a half of a smile. He did not know the reason, but since the same instant in which he had seen Olivia again, his heart had been beating with the rhythm of a train engine. In fact, at the very moment, he was feeling cut off, and did not know what to say. Besides, during the whole time she had been inside his house, drinking tea, he had been left completely speechless.

"Can you please say goodbye to Mrs. Judson for me?" She said gently.

"I will do." These were the first words that he had spoken in several hours.

Without warning, Olivia took his face with one of her gloved hands and kissed him on the cheek.

"Goodbye, Basil." She whispered to him.

The mouse remained motionless, looking on with astonishment as she opened the door giving him a flirtatious look before heading out onto the street.

The driver helped Olivia to board the carriage and sat at the front of it, waiting.

Someone came out from the human house of 221 Baker Street and climbed into the huge carriage. The human driver shook the reins of the horses and the carriage began to move.

Olivia drew back the curtain of the compartment and looked one last time at Basil, who was still and silent, before smiling and close the curtain again.

* * *

Basil watched until the carriage disappeared into the fine mist of the afternoon.

Still he felt that his heart was pounding loudly at a thousand miles per hour. The image of Olivia approaching his face, and taking his hand with such tenderness, and the kiss...

He touched his cheek with two fingers and believed that he could still feel the heat from her lips. Olivia had changed a lot, there was no doubt about it… but the reaction in his body seeing her, the feeling of butterflies in his stomach and below… and then she touched his face……

Basil shacked his mind and let a sigh escape from his mouth. He went into his home by closing the door behind him, and passed his hand by his chair and dropped heavily into it.

"Well, well I'm here. I've finished cleaning all of the... but where is Olivia?" Mrs. Judson entered the room and looked around and came upon the tired figure of Basil. "Eh?"

He looked at her with blank eyes and answered her question.

"She left."

"So soon?" She looked around the room with glance. "Will she come back?"

Basil looked at her with raised eyebrows.


	3. A shadow in the night

Title:  Basil, The Great Mouse Detective 2

Author: Raygirl13

Rating: T

Translator: EagleBlaze954

Small corrections: Raygirl13

I'm really sorry of being so late. We had problems with the translation and have been busy so the process was slower than before. However, I hope you all will enjoy it. EB is working hard with the translations and I'm very proud of her.

I hope I'll be able to post chapter 4 next week, so be pacient please. Thank you!

Now: Complications begin. Olivia is no longer a girl and Basil knows it. What is the mysterious matter that has given Basil a good reason to hold back? Read on and discover the answer!

* * *

_**Chapter 3: A Shadow in the Night **_

A bat turned the corner and entered the pub. Craftily, he went upstairs and entered a room. The fireplace was lit, but the only real light in the room was the moonlight that came through the window. However, the darkness prevailed.

In the darker side, sitting on a purple leather armchair, a figure watched the newcomer with dangerous and penetrating eyes.

"You're late."

"I'm…. I'm sorry. I have been observing him and I completely forgot about the time….."

"You know what is at stake." The dark figure cut him off sharply. "So do not fail me."

"I will not."

"There is the money." It indicated the envelope that was on top of the fireplace." Find our friend to take over this case. Tonight, the Detective will awake for the last time." It snapped the fingers of its left hand. "You know what to do. Now go."

The bat bowed and left the room in silence, dragging his wooden leg behind him as he left.

* * *

Basil opened the book and began to read by the dim light of the lamp that he had at his bedside table, while he was currently in his shirt and pants lying in his bed.

He half-closed his eyes a bit to try to focus on his reading, but his thoughts were heading towards a particular memory that kept seemingly to repeat itself inside of his head: He could not stop thinking of Olivia and the innocent kiss that she had given him before she left.

In a sudden outburst, Basil closed the book and placed it on his beside table, took off his reading glasses, crossed his arms on his chest and let out a long breath.

"By God, it was nothing but an innocent farewell kiss! Olivia is just a girl, and I…."

He caressed his face with his and rose off of his bed. The moon shone in the sky and illuminated the room with a white glow.

"What the hell am I thinking?" He looked down and sat down on the bed making a face. "I must be tired, and I have not been sleeping very well lately….yes, that is it. I should go to sleep now."

He lifted up the sheet and stretched into a comfortable position inside the bed. It was about midnight when he was finally able to fall asleep.

* * *

The night was calm. The mouse looked at both sides of the street before crossing to the other side and approach the portal. He threw a quick look through the windows: the lights were off and there was no sign of activity. The owners were asleep.

He grabbed the doorknob and tried to rotate it a little. But it did not yield, the door was completely locked.

He walked through the garden and found an opened window. It was normal, the weather was hot that night.

He went back to look at both sides of the street just in case anyone was watching. Nobody was around so he took a leap and grabbed the wall. He began to climb slowly, cautiously, like a cat that is dragged along the ground waiting for the moment to attack its prey. The mouse reached the windowsill in a few seconds and came into a dark room filled with book shelves. There was also a table with objects of chemistry, a red chair and an old mahogany cabinet. From his position, he threw a glance around the room and found a bed. With a smile of satisfaction he saw that someone was sleeping in it, and by the look of the room ... knowing that only two mice lived in the house ... it had to be him, no doubt. The mouse looked for something he could use and found the fencing sword the owner kept in a holster, hanging from the wall to adorn the room. With a silent walk, he approached the bed and lifted up the sword, holding it upside down, ready to do the job entrusted to him and to slice open the head of the sleeping mouse with the metal handle of the sword.

* * *

I could not say whether it was instinct or the ability to perceive the presence around him, but Basil opened his eyes at the very moment that the attacker was going to strike and was able to jump out of bed in time.

"What the…?" The other turned round and saw him standing up. "Goodness, you are faster than I thought." He laughed with malice. "But I do not believe that will help you a whole lot, yyyaaahhh!" The villain charged at him again with the sword and Basil managed to avoid it ducking down to the floor.

With timely speed, he placed his hands on the floor and kicked at him with an extraordinary strength in the stomach. The other moved back a few meters. Basil wasted no time and gave him a couple of punches in the face followed by another kick to the arm. So, the bad guy let go the sword and moved back again, to the wall, with a stream of blood sliding out of his mouth.

"You damn bastard!!" He shouted.

Basil went to his bedside table, opened the drawer and desperately searched for something.

"The revolver…where the hell did I put the damn gun?"

Before he could find it, the attacker opened the closet, grabbed one of his neckties, and attacked him from behind, squeezing his neck with the garment.

Basil held the tie as he was able to, trying to remove it from him, but the other pressed him increasingly and strongly and there was no way to escape. Basil had to do something before the mouse strangled him.

Suddenly, he saw the revolver on the table, behind a few bottles of sodium sulfate. Basil was near the bed, so he simply put his feet on it, gave impulse to himself and jumped on a reverse somersault above the big guy. Once he was at the other side, he kicked the mouse's ass and this one fell forward.

Basil took the revolver from the table and pointed it directly to the big guy's head. He recognized the danger at the moment and, without thinking twice, ran out of room to the ground floor.

Mrs. Judson appeared at the end of the stairs with a frightened expression. She had heard noises and wanted to know what had happened. Upon seeing the enormous mouse descending quickly as possible by the stairs, she shouted in fright. He gave a push upon arriving down and threw her to the floor, then opened the window and shot out like a bat out of hell.

Basil appeared immediately, pursuing him. He saw Mrs. Judson on the floor and went over to help her up.

"Are you alright?" He asked her, concern on his face.

"Yes, yes, do not worry about me. He has left over there! Through the window."

Basil went out into the street and took the road of the right. He heard the footsteps of the fugitive, but upon turning to the street and finding himself in a dark alley with no way out, he stopped hearing the sounds of the footsteps. It was as if he had vanished in the fog itself.

He looked at both sides, top, and even at the ground. There was nothing, not a damn hatch or stairway that the attacker could had used to escape.

He sighed and fast went back to the road to home.

"Who was that guy?" Mrs. Judson asked him when she saw him enter the house and closed the window with the bolt.

"I have no idea, but I can assure you that he really had intentions to kill me."

"Kill you? Oh, my God!" She put her hands to her mouth. "We should contact Mouseland Yard!"

"No, it is now too late to bother the Inspector. You better go back to bed. We will call them tomorrow in the morning and will inform them about what happened."

"Tomorrow? But, but…"

"Seriously, do not worry; danger has passed." Basil placed his hands on her shoulders in order to calm Mrs. Judson down. "Go to sleep, you need it." He smiled down at her.

She nodded not very convinced and returned to bed. Basil waited a moment in the dining room and then returned to his room. He closed the window with the bolt and picked up a little the disorder caused by the fight. He looked for a moment at the bed and then at the dark and deserted street.

"Who in the hell was that guy?" He asked out loud without receiving an answer.


	4. Suspicions

Title:  Basil, The Great Mouse Detective 2

Author: Raygirl13

Rating: T

Translator: EagleBlaze954

Small corrections: Raygirl13

I know it's late... I know I told you I would upload it sooner... but I'm such in a pain! Exams are here TTwTT Well, I just hope you will enjoy this chapter. I'll have to start preparing chapter 5 as soon as possible...I also want to thank all of you (specially the people who has sent me reviews) because of your interest. It's difficult to keep ut the work but it's worth it when you read such lovely comments. I promise I'll try my best to keep this up!

Now; things are getting interesting. Hope you will like this chapter.

* * *

_**Chapter 4-Suspicions**_

The police inspected the apartment on Baker Street carefully, trying not too accidently miss any details while searching. The Inspector, Lutter, strolled among his agents to see if there was any key.

"Well," He cleared his throat before looking at Basil. "I am glad that you've decided to count on us for this mission. I knew that sooner or later you would need our help."

Inspector Lutter was enjoying the moment: Basil was the best Detective of all Mousedom in London and had almost never requested any assistance from Mouseland Yard for any of his cases. In fact, more than once, Basil himself had meddled in the case of the police and the inspector did not support it. Basil always took the honors, although he refused their actions with false modesty. It was clear, thought Lutter, that Basil always took relevance from the police, and that was not fair. In fact, it was Mouseland Yard who should stop the rogues, not a poor detective that had an air of superiority around him. For the same reason, that morning, Lutter could not avoid to smile with satisfaction when he looked at Basil. He was sure that the detective would be squirming with rage inside, and that pleased him a lot. For the first time, the inspector had an advantage over the case.

"Can I ask you a couple of questions?" Inspector Lutter asked Basil while he was smiling from ear to ear.

"Yes, of course." Basil nodded his head with his arms crossed while he waited at the foot of the staircase.

"Good." Lutter sucked the tip of his pen and began to question him "More or less, at what time did the crime take place?"

"I am not very sure but by the time I came back from the street and into my flat it was twelve-twenty. So it happened sometime between midnight and twelve-twenty a.m."

"Did you happen to catch a glimpse of your attacker?"

"The truth is that was very dark, Inspector. I could only watch my back and I could not see the attacker."

"Hum... that does not help us very much. Oh well," He noted something in his notebook and continued "Basil, could you tell whether he was... corpulent?"

"Yes, quite. He used great force on me, and was extremely tall in which I managed to deduce later."

"And... his voice? You mentioned it to me beforehand that during the fight you spoke to him."

"He had a very deep voice. In fact, I would say that he had a cold. "

"A cold?" Inspector Lutter thought that it was indeed strange that Basil could have noticed something so insignificant and had not managed to catch a glimpse of his attacker's face, which was more important.

"Yes." Basil gave him an explanation when seeing his puzzled face. "When we have a cold, we often have throat infection, tonsils swell up and cause a change in airflow and voice. So, depending on the situation, the voice is disguised with small changes in wavelength, which usually hoarse it. That man's voice was indeed very hoarse, but sometimes it seemed he had high tones in his voice. I can even say that it was a little difficult for him to breath. That way, I can only deduce that, he obviously, had caught a cold." Basil finished telling him.

Lutter blinked without speaking a word, trying to decipher the information that he had received.

"Basil!" Dawson entered the house in a hurry and went straight to them. "I have just received the news. How are you? And is Mrs. Judson alright?"

"Yes, Doctor. We are all well." Basil reassured Dawson with a smile.

"Thank godness. I came here as fast as I could." Dawson said.

"Do not worry. It was only a small scare." Basil replied.

* * *

"Miss, you can not pass!" Cried a guard from the door. "This site is off limits for a..."

The three mice looked in direction to the reception of the house and saw a youth of blue dress with a red ribbon decorating her fine hair, who was moving towards them.

Basil held his breath when Olivia Flaversham stopped in front of the trio.

"The police are very effective, but they should know when to let someone in or not, Inspector." She looked at Lutter with some discomfort.

"It is for the safety of people, Miss."

"I have no doubt of that. " She smiled coldly, and then turned to Dawson and Basil. "Good morning, gentlemen."

"Good morning" Dawson smiled.

"I came as soon as I heard to what had happened." She looked at Basil, "is Mrs. Judson alright?"

"Yes… she is well." Basil spoke almost in a whisper.

"I am glad." For some reason, Olivia did not seem so… nice to him as the day before. In fact, she had much more of a colder attitude; more than usual.

"Well, if you excuse me I shall continue with my work," Inspector Lutter said. "If you do not mind, Basil, we will continue with the interrogation later."

"Alright, Inspector."

It took the police about twenty minutes just to finish up inspecting every corner of the flat. Basil and company remained inside the dinning room. Mrs. Judson had prepared tea and crumpets for everybody.

Finally, Inspector Lutter decided that there were no more clues to find. They would continue the case with the information they already had gathered.

The police in Mouseland Yard said goodbye and went back to the station. Lutter assured Basil that he would do everything he could to find the guilty mouse and then he left.

Basil, Dawson, Olivia, and Mrs. Judson were once again left alone in the dinning room.

"Are you going to leave all of the work to Mouseland Yard?" Dawson asked Basil suddenly, when Mrs. Judson went back into the kitchen.

"Are you kidding me?" Basil smiled with mischief. "I would not be a true detective if I let them take over the case and I got out."

"I thought so..."

"Moreover, without that clue they will not go too far."

"Clue? What clue?" Olivia lifted her eyebrows with interest.

"This…" Basil said as he searched inside his pocket and pulled out…

"A tooth?"

"Exactly." He smiled.

"Basil..." Commented Dawson. "Do not tell me that you have decided to change your profession and become the Tooth Mouse."

Olivia laughed.

"I am sure that the tooth belongs to the attacker."

"It is elementary, my dear Olivia." Basil smiled, "Only applying a chemical process, I will be able to know some of the important characteristics of our mouse. And with a little luck, I will also know where does he came from."

"That is fantastic!" She exclaimed with enthusiasm.

"I remember one time you made the same thing with a sheet of paper that was spattered with ink." Dawson smiled with mischief.

"Yes. I feel sorry for Mouseland Yard but I won't leave this case in their hands, it's too dangerous."

"But…then why did you call them?" Olivia asked him.

"It was mainly in order to calm Mrs. Judson. However, I do not want anyone else to become involved in this. The mouse who attacked me last night would not think twice, and if he had wanted to rob me he would have not bothered to have wakened me up. It is obviously that he wanted to see me dead in person."

"But why?" Olivia insisted.

"That is to what I want to find out." Basil got up from his seat. "Dawson, I need your help, we will probably have to move to a specific location. If you have no objection, of course."

"It is of no inconvenience. I would never loose detail about this! "

"Very well then. Please come to my room so that I can collect my chemistry equipment."

"I also want to help."

Both mice turned to look at Olivia.

"I am afraid that it is indeed very dangerous, in which it is certainly improper for a young lady. I cannot permit it." Basil replied firmly.

"But…"

"Don't say anything more. Please go back home and do not worry about us. We will notify you of any news."

Basil went upstairs, shortly followed by Dr. Dawson, and in which he locked the door to the room.

* * *

"I think that was a bit rude of you, Basil." Dawson said as he sat down on the bed while Basil was at his table that held his chemistry set, holding the tooth in his paw.

"I do not know as to what you are talking about." Basil replied without looking at Dawson.

"I am saying that you still treat her as a little girl. A porcelain doll would not even be so delicate to you as her."

"Dawson, I did it for her safety. The girl is too bold. Perhaps you would prefer me to let her come with us? If something were to happen to her, I would be the first responsible in charge, not to mention that I would never forgive myself for having put her at a risk." Basil said, and he exchanged some type of liquid into another pair of test tubes.

"I know that, but… it seems to me that it… bothers you to have her nearby."

"What do you mean by that? That's ridiculous!"

"Yet, whenever she comes close you tend to say nothing. It is as if the cat gets your tongue almost every time you two meet."

Basil turned around to look at Dawson.

"How did you get to such a stupid conclusion?"

"I have seen it." Dawson told him with half a smile. "Remember to what you told me eight years ago? That you told me that she was not a bad girl."

"And I still think so."

"So?"

Basil sighed, but said nothing for a while. Finally, he again turned around in order to focus on his experiment and commented…

"It is just that Olivia is no longer a little girl and I… do not know how to deal with youngers, that is all."

"Ah, yes?"

"What makes you think that I can be patient with these kids?" Basil smiled, trying to hide his nervousness. "My youth has left me a long time ago."

"Basil, you are still thirty-six years old, that is still young." Dawson replied.

He smiled.

"Compared with the nineteen year old Olivia, I am already an old mouse. Anyways," Basil was quick to change the subject, "I can only add a few drops of this in order to test my theory. Now we will see what happens."

He ignited a small gas stove that held a glass tube, that wrapped around itself, which heated up. It was the same one that Basil had used on that night eight years ago.

The green liquid began to move through the tube to the beaker that held the bluish looking liquid with the tooth inside of it.

"One, two, and…" Basil waited until the drop fell into the mix and extinguished the fire inside of the stove. "Well, well, this is just as I imagined."

"What did?" Dawson asked him.

"To our surprise, my dear friend, our man comes from a place that we already know."

"Really?"

"He is poor and drinks a lot. To be exact, he drinks beer of a low quality and a cheap brand that is only served in the common taverns. I already managed to deduce by the clothes he was wearing, that he came from the port... "

"But you told the Inspector that you did not know how he is, neither what was he dressed like…"

"You think that I would tell everything we knew to Inspector Lutter?" Basil smiled with malicious. "I have already involved him too much by letting the police inspect my flat. Now it is our turn."

"You said that the attacker came from the port area?"

"Yes, specifically the section that lies west of the riverfront area."

"What?! But isn't that….?"

"Exactly, my dear friend." Basil looked at him with calculating mischief. "It is time to make another visit to the dear old tavern in the port, _The Mouse Trap_. Tonight we will go as disguised as we did in the old days in which we will blend in well with the alcoholics and villains from the low streets."

Olivia removed her ear from the door and touched her chin with a finger.

"So, _The Mouse Trap_, eh? I think I will also go out tonight for a walk." She whispered to herself.

"Olivia, dear," Mrs. Judson started to go upstairs with a couple cups of tea. "I was going to bring some tea to the men, what are you doing out here?"

"Oh... nothing, I…" She was silent for a moment, "I was going to say goodbye since I have to head on home already because it is growing late."

"Don't you want me to get you some of the remaining tea?" Mrs. Judson asked her.

"No thank you, I really can't, but I am indeed grateful for your hospitality, Mrs. Judson. I hope to see you sometime another day." And as she said this she came down the stairs and went out to Baker Street leaving Mrs. Judson holding the tray in her paws.


	5. Double or Nothing

First of all... I think I owe you and apology. It's been seven months since the last update as someone told me... and I'm really REALLY sorry. Yeah, I know, I may have not got a good excuse... Just time.

My last friend and translator couldn't take the job anymore, and I thank her for the work she's done already. So, I was without help and having not enough time to finish this chapter. However... as usually happens in my life, another angel came to my rescue. I'm talking about Hollow-Shadows. She's a fan of Holmes and as much as I know she's been reading my story so I feel very thankful to her too. Thanks a lot dear! It would had been too difficult without your help!

So, here are the new details and the chapter at last! Hope you will enjoy it!

Title: Basil, The Great Mouse Detective 2

Author: Raygirl13

Rating: T

Language: Spanish [original] - English.

Translator: Hollow-Shadows

Small corrections: Raygirl13

* * *

_**Chapter 5 - Double or nothing**_

Crash Butts entered the pub without flinching from outside eyes. He was tired of never knowing who sent him the orders that bat brought him, and had decided to end the intrigue once and for all.

He climbed the stairs as fast his huge feet allowed and entered the second room on the right, where he hoped he should find an answer. The room smelled of incense and wine, and the moonlight streaming through the window provided a gloomy air.

As for the fireplace, it gave impression that it had just stopped burning day and night, because the timber was almost completely burned out. The flames of the fire butts hypnotized Crash for a moment. For a long time, he had not slept in a warm, comfortable bed that protected him from the outside world, not to mention owned a decent house.

Suddenly a voice spoke from the other side of the room, though the party  
remained in the dark. "Any luck?"

Crush turned and saw the majestic figure seated in the splendid purple velvet chair. "Are you the one who heads the orders?" He asked.

"I ask the questions here." Answered the shadow quietly. "Did you kill him?"

The mouse measured the words he would say. Something made him believe that the presence before him was not a very reliable one. "Erm... I entered his house and attacked him with all my strength," He began. "We got into a fight for life or death. That guy was good, was able to dodge many of my shots a-"

"Is he dead or not?" The other cut him off impatiently.

Crash swallowed. The bat had warned him, for his sake, he should be very careful not to upset this being in any way. "I'll repeat one last time and I hope you answer me," Spoke  
the shadow. "Did you kill the detective?"

"I ... I almost did." He licked his lips and, seeing that the other wasn't speaking, he continued. "He was very nimble. He got rid of my weapon, so I grabbed one of his ties to choke him with. But he managed to reach a gun in his room. If he hadn't I  
might not have missed my chance."

The shadow did not say a word, and Butts started to think that his failure would result in a bloody death. However...

"Well," sighed the dark figure, giving the arm of its chair a pat with its fingers, "You should not have fled. You should have stayed to fulfill your mission. Although... I feel sorry for you, so I'll give you another chance."

Crash was relieved for not being in danger, but the weight of those last words was too great. He had to return to Baker Street and risk his life again, just to shoot this detective? No, he could not do it. He still had years to live and would not risk them for a stranger. He would have to deny this proposal.

"I very much appreciate your kindness... but I will not try again."

"What?" The shadow said.

"This guy has weapons in his room, and now he knows someone wants to kill him. I do not want it to be me who falls into his network."

The shadow stood in silence without changing its expression. To Butts it seemed as if time had stopped in an eternal moment.

Then the dark figure's shoulders relaxed and its smile showed sharp white  
teeth.

"Do you really think you'll change your life with this attitude? You're a hit man, boy. If you fail in your duty you do not make money. If you do not earn money, you'll continue to do the same damn thing all your life. Is that what you want?"

The mouse thought a moment and discovered, much to his regret, his interlocutor was right.

The only thing he could do to eat were the favours he did for mobsters and nobles who wanted to settle accounts with an enemy. Nobody had ever offered him a real job, and at his age it was too late to try to learn a decent trade. Now that he analysed this, he realized that if he wanted to improve the quality of his life, even a bit, he would have to start at the price he charged.

He looked at the occupant of the chair and coughed. "Ehem. You may be right, but even so, my life is very valuable and I wouldn't like to disregard it."

"No doubt," smiled the other.

"Well, then, if you want me to continue, raise my pay."

"Excuse me?" The shadow raised an eyebrow.

"I've decided that if I have to risk my live, you should have to pay me more, so I have enough money for a decent funeral. I mean, this job is well worth having a high cost."

"You intend to turn up the amount we agreed?

"Yes, indeed. I want the sum be raised to twice it's original value."

"Twice?" For a moment, in the voice of the shadow seemed to resonate with  
anger, leaving Crash with a noticeable feeling of horror.

The hall was once again silent for a few seconds, with the crackle of burning firewood the only sound. Finally, the majestic figure smiled and settled back into the armchair.

"Okay, if that's what you want, I'll pay double the money."

"And ... already? Just like that?" Butts asked, not quite believe that this mysterious being had taken it all so well.

"Indeed, In return you take charge of the death of the Detective."

"Done." The mouse then grinned and opened the door to leave. "I will come to see you when the job is completed." Crash Butts left the room through the front door and left.

After a few seconds, someone opened the door into the next room and entered  
the dark room. "He's gone?" Asked a light voice.

"Yes," replied the shady figure, laughing. "The poor guy thinks he'll get paid double for the job I sent him!" He looked the newcomer and smiled affably. "Endarno, know I do not like people who are passed ready, right?"

"I know very well," replied the other, taking its hand and kissing the huge ring wearing blue stone on the shadow's ring finger.

"I want you to give a lesson to Butts. He must learn that he can not play with an agreement, and certainly on I've agreed to."

"I will, trust me." Endarno kissed the ring again.

"Now you can go." He walked toward the door "Oh, one more thing!" The shadow said. "Since that useless boy has been unable to do so, you are to now take charge of the Detective. But only give him a fright, I have changed my plans for his death."

Endarno went out of the room and the shadow was once again alone, enjoying the smell of incense and wine. "Revenge is coming, my dear…" it said, as if speaking to an invisible companion "Very, very soon."


	6. The Mouse Trap

Well well... Some things to say. First, I'm sorry for being late again. It's NOT the translator's fault, she was really quick. It's meen mine, I've been doing other stuff these weeks, as usual...

Alright, another thing. PLEASE, don't get mad if you recognize the song. It's by Britney Spears, I know. By the time I chose it I thought it could fit the story if this was modern enough. I couldn't find a better one that was a bit... how can I say that? Sexy? Hard? Well, you know what I mean. If you do not like her songs, please, don't stop reading. It's just a song and I just want you to imagine the situation.

Ok, that's it. Enjoy the new chapter, and thanks again to Hollow-Shadows for her wonderful work!

Title: Basil, The Great Mouse Detective 2

Author: Raygirl13

Rating: T

Language: Spanish [original] - English.

Translator: Hollow-Shadows

Small corrections: Raygirl13

_**

* * *

**__**Chapter**__** 6 - The Mouse Trap**_

Basil and Dawson jumped off Toby's back and re-arranged their disguises.

"Remember, Toby," Basil told the dog, "Wait here until we return. When we're ready I'll whistle." The animal nodded. "Well, for now, sit Toby." He sat down.

While they walked down the stairs, Dawson smiled. "From what I see he has been taught to obey. Has it taken a lot of practice?"

"Eight years," Replied the detective. "And not until I started to say the phrase in a specific order."

"What order?"

"The order Olivia taught me." He said without much enthusiasm. Dawson laughed.

"This means that if you do not speak as she did, Toby will not listen to you?"

"Exactly" He looked back from the corner of his eye and quietly said: "Sometimes I think this dog is laughing at me behind my back."

Both mice reached the old tavern's door and made sure to be well characterized. It did not suit them to draw too much attention to themselves. The clothes from eight years ago were not useful anymore, so they took new ones.

Basil was dressed in a fake moustache and his former pimp hat, which was, this time, dark green. He had a jacket and pants to match the colour of his hat and had ripped them a bit to give an impression of carelessness. A high-necked white jersey put an end to disguise.

Dawson, however, this time had managed to get a better outfit for himself. He wore a dark blue and white striped shirt, old and worn with small tears at the bottom. The trousers were also dark blue, with no belt, and stained to make them look older and worn. In his ear hung a gold pendant. His hair was dishevelled and dirty, and his grey hair gave him an air of old sailor.

"Remember that we must be discreet," Basil reminded him before opening the door, "Stay close and avoid tripping over things, ok? The last time we almost got caught because of your good manners."

"What can I say?" Dawson answered with a smile. "I'm a real English gentlemouse."

The piano music was a happy tune. The pianist of eight years ago had been replaced by another, equally skinny mouse but with the rhythm in his veins. He had a kind face and was having fun beating the piano with his thin fingers.

The tavern had not changed much in all those years. The landlord and the waitress were the same but with a bit of grey hair. In fact, she seemed to have lost some kilos, but her expression was the same as ever.

A knife flew ahead of Dawson and stuck on the floor in the same way as happened last time, but this time, the mouse dodged nimbly and went behind his teammate. Cases with Basil had sharpened his reflexes and self-control, and he was proud about it.

Both mice chose an empty table and sat down. The waitress came right away. "Wha' do yah want?"

"Beer," They replied in unison.

"Wha' coordination!" The waitress laughed and went to the bar.

"Will you not ask her about the suspect?" Dawson asked Basil in a whisper.

"Not this time," He replied, "I do not want them to recognize us, and this situation is already quite similar to what happened eight years ago."

"But eight years is a long time. Do you think they still remember us?"

"I think not. She has not done it for the moment, but better not take any chances just in case. What to do now is to investigate on our own. According to my theory, our mouse is a regular customer of the tavern. If he comes I will take the information myself."

" 'Ere yah go." The waitress came with their beers. " 'That'll be three pounds."

"Keep the change." Basil spoke hoarsely and gave her a five. The woman left and they were alone again.

"What shall we do if he does not come?" Dawson leaned his elbows on the wooden table.

"Everything depends on the time and my patience, which, I assure you, is great."

"If I had known that we would throw away here all night I would have brought a sleeping bag," joked Dawson. "Well, my poor Helen will have to sleep alone this time." He snorted.

"I must admit that since you have married, you have become too sentimental, my friend." Basil smiled.

"One must learn to protect the woman he loves, Basil. Helen has brought out the best of me and I owe her a lot, so I was able to decide I wanted to spend the rest of my life with her."

"And that is the reason why you went away from me" Basil complained. "As I said yesterday, love hinders a man and his qualities."

"When the day comes, and you find someone special, we will talk about the subject." Dawson answered. "Then we will see if what you say now about love is true, or simply a natural and wonderful thing that can not be avoided when it arrives."

"Let me tell you something. I'm not impressed. I will never fall into the clutches of love, I assure you."

"That remains to be seen…" Dawson whispered softly.

The piano stopped playing and the rest of the orchestra was prepared. By the yelling and drooling from the other mice it was clear that now it was the turn of the cabaret dancer.  
Dawson wondered whether it would still be the white mouse girl from that crazy night.  
However, when the curtain opened a girl with pink beige fur was revealed.

The music began and the mouse started to sing, her sensual voice causing primitive  
desires in all her viewers:

I know I may be young, but ...

I've got feeling too.

And I need to do

what I feel like doing.

So let me go

and just listen.

Here she turned and took off her skirt, revealing an exquisite set of lightweight clothing, pink, shiny and sexy. Basil was about to jump off the chair when recognized her, and Dawson was petrified on the site.

"No... I- it cannot be..." Basil's mouth dried instantly.

"Olivia." The other spoke the name, out of breath.


	7. Desire beats

I know it's been about a year... and you're right, it's my fault. Many things have happened and my great friend (who's done a perfect work here) was also so busy that we couldn't have time to finish this up. I ask you all for forgiveness and hope this chapter will please you ^_^

Also, I ask you to understand about this song. Yeah, I know who sings it and I know many people don't like the singer, and that the song couldn't exist in Basil's time, but the message in the song was perfect for what I was trying to show from Olivia's point of view. So please, imagine that the song is played with the GMD tavern orcherstra instead of BS's version. Ok? Just like "Let me be good to you".

Alright, that's all. Next chapter will come as soon as possible. Enjopy!

Title: Basil, The Great Mouse Detective 2

Author: Raygirl13

Rating: T

Language: Spanish [original] - English.

Translator: Hollow-Shadows

Small corrections: Raygirl13

* * *

**_Chapter 7 - Desire Beats_**

The little mouse turned her body to face the public. In a smooth motion, she ran her fingers across her chest and down her torso, slowly and sensually, while singing.

"All you people look at me like I'm a little girl,

Well, did you ever think it'd be okay for me to step in this world?"

She got off the stage when she saw her goal and started strutting towards it, standing for a while on a table to distract some of the men, who where watching Olivia, their pants wet.

"Always sayin' little girl, don't step into the club,

Well I'm just tryin' to find out why, cause dancing's what I love."

Dawson leaned over to Basil. "What is she doing here?"

"I don't know," replied the other, frowning, "But I hope she has a good explanation." Basil felt sweat trickling down his forehead. "A very good… explanation." he whispered hoarsely.

Olivia continued to move among the tables, carefully avoiding any contact with her slimy looking audience. From time to time one would reach out to touch her, but she would nimbly take a turn and dodge his hands, nudging him gently with her foot to move him away. Little by little, she was getting closer to the table of the two detectives.

"Get it get it, get it get it, whoa,

Get it get it, get it get it, whooooa- do you like it?

Get it get it, get it get it, oooh... This feels good."

"We have to get her out of here before some pervert pulls her over." Basil kept his eyes locked on her, tense.

"Yeah, sure, but..." Dawson lowered his voice. "She seems to do well in that role, doesn't she? Her agility prevents her from being touched, and-"

"I don't care!" replied Basil, "This is no place for her. Come, let's get out of here."

But when he began to rise, Olivia came to his table and lightly pushed him back down into his seat. The scantily clad girl sat on the table and crossed her legs.

"I know I may come off quiet,

I may come off shy,"

She turned and began to crawl across the table Dawson looked at Basil, who stared at her, frozen. However, Basil's expression of anger did not change, and sweat continued to drip down his forehead.

"But I feel like talking, feel like dancing,

When I see this guy."

Olivia looked into his eyes, still flirting. Suddenly, she knelt, placed herself right in front of Basil, took the collar of his shirt and stroked the fabric with her fingers.

"What's practical is logical. What the hell, who cares?"

"All I know is I'm so happy when you're dancing there!"

Dawson was astonished. The girl looked like a professional dancer... but much more daring and flirtatious. He looked at his companion and saw that something had changed.

Olivia moved closer to Basil's face and touched his forehead with hers. Her lips were an inch from his, and she was still singing the song with her sweet but sensual voice.

"I'm a slave for you. I can't hold it, I can't control it."

"I'm a slave for you, I won't deny it, I'm not trying to hide it"

All males present would have given anything to be in Basil's position at the time. In fact, more than one felt like getting up and throwing the guy out. And this desire was further intensified when Olivia opened the buttons of his jacket and slowly stroked his chest.

"Baby, don't you want to dance on me?

(I just want to dance next to you)

To another time and place?"

Basil did not move, but his breathing was becoming agitated. He managed to conceal it with his mouth shut. Olivia hugged him with her hands inside his jacket and whispered in his ear the rest of the song.

"Baby, don't you want to dance on me?

(Are you ready?)

Leaving behind my name and age?

Let's go!"

She suddenly let go and walked away, as if disinterested. Basil sat motionless, paralyzed in shock. The other spectators redirected their attention to Olivia, who had returned to the stage and was continuing to sing.

"Are you...all right?" Dawson asked Basil, looking away from the dancer.

"What?" Basil turned his head to Dawson in a sudden movement, his eyes wide.

"I said, are you all right?" He repeated.

"...Oh, yes." Basil nervously nodded his head and looked forward sharply.

Dawson did not know what happened exactly, but preferred to keep quiet and wait for the atmosphere to cool down.

Basil's heart was pounding, his breathing uncontrolled and his pants wet. The... close contact to Olivia had caused a disturbance in his body. He closed his eyes for a moment, and soon got back to being the master of his body.

Olivia danced with movements that could only exist in dreams of a man, still singing with her seductive voice and occasionally glancing at Basil. She smiled playfully while others whistled and came closer to the stage, to try to reach her.

"I really want to dance tonight with you," "(Want to see you move)"

"I really want to do

What you want me to."

"(Uh uh uh)"

Finally, Olivia ended the song with an exotic pose. She said goodbye with a mere hand gesture and walked back to hide behind the curtain. However, she was cut off by a guy who got up onto the stage.

"That's it? You're not dancing anymore, babe?" The mouse was a bit drunk but still able to keep up. "Come on, dance!" He took a wobbly step toward Olivia.

"My performance is over." She didn't seem to bother with the guy. "If you want to see someone dance, go back to your seat and wait for the next dancer." And with that, she began to walk past him.

"Where are you going!" The drunkard grabbed her arm tightly and forced her to turn around.

"Let go of me!" Olivia struggled to break free.

"You're going to dance with me!" He repeated.

"I said release me!"

"Drop it, now!" Someone shouted.

"Huh?" The mouse looked down and saw Basil standing on the stairs leading down from the stage. "Who are you to tell me what to do, tadpole?"

"I'll tell you once more." Basil came up the steps with a serious expression on his face. "Drop it."

"I advise you not to bother me, man. Leave before you ** me off."

"I will give you three seconds to let her go, slimeball." Basil's voice began to ring with a dangerous tone. "One, two…"

"This candy is mine!" With his sweaty hands, the drunkard took Olivia and pulled her closer to him, brushing his body with hers.

"It's over!" Basil took Olivia's shoulder with one hand and swung his other in a mean right hook. The big mouse staggered back a bit but managed to recover his balance, despite the high level of alcohol in his blood. He touched his face as a reflex, and realized his nose was bleeding.

"Olivia, get out of here," Basil pushed her to hide backstage.

"But I-"

"Come on, get out of here!

"Damn bastard!" The drunk recovered some awareness and lunged at Basil with all his fury. "You're dead!"

This time Basil did not have time to react. He gave a final push to Olivia, just a second before the man rammed into him and they both fell off the stage. Basil managed to kick his attacker in the stomach, making him fly over his head and through the air. The burly man landed on a table, which started another fight, because the mice playing poker realized their opponent was cheating. As usual in such cases, that fight led to another, and soon the whole pub was involved in a struggle of male and female mice.

Dawson and Olivia managed to protect themselves by huddling behind the bar, covering their heads when some bottles shattered against the wall in front of them. Basil dodged through the crowd of brawlers and leaped over the bar.

"Are you all right?" He asked them.

"Yes, I think so." Olivia continued to protect her head.

"We have to get out of here!" Dawson was on all fours, huddled against the bar.

"It will be difficult to reach the door, but maybe..." Basil looked across and saw what he was looking for. "There is still the trap door."

"Trap door?" Dawson looked to the side of the bar and saw the hatch leading to the basement, the one they had used while pursuing Ratigan.

"We must be quick!" Basil took Olivia's hand, Dawson behind them. They crawled on all fours to the corner, opened the hatch, and got inside. Before closing it, Basil took one last glance around the tavern.

"This is becoming repetitive." He muttered.


End file.
